Fine Again
by UndyingSpirit
Summary: What is your life worth if you don't have anyone to spend it with? What should happen if you know that you are at your wits end? Read 'his' sad story. Suicide


Hello there. This is UndyingSpirit. Good news, this is a new story of mine. I was going to make it a trilogy, but I didn't want to spoil the mood of this story. Well its been a long time since I've posted any stories, but don't worry, I am saving the best for later.

In this story, there are no character names. This being so that you can imagine who should be in it. Ain't that great? Well, go ahead. Read on

Disclaimer: Yup, I don't own digimon, but I hope that the creators don't steal my ideas and claim it as theirs. Also, I don't own Seether's song "Fine Again"

OH! And also…………this is a songfic. Ha Ha.

Fine Again

It was a cold, rainy day in the city. The only thing that you could see were the various headlights of the cars that pass by. Those who had walked among the streets protected themselves with raincoats and umbrellas. Though, there was one person that had walked without these items on him or in his hands. He didn't mind the stares of the people around him. In fact, he didn't even care if it had rained or not. For he had something else on his mind.

_

* * *

It seems like every day's the same _

_And I'm left to discover on my own_

_It seems like everything is gray_

_And there's no color to behold_

_They say it's over and I'm fine again, yeah_

_Try to stay sober feels like I' m dying here_

* * *

It was about three months ago. Three long months indeed. He received an urgent call from his best friend. So he rushed out of his apartment and raced to his friend's apartment. Once he had reached his destination, he was greeted by his friend and soon entered the complex. Inside, he received a most devastating message. 

"I proposed to her and she said yes" said his friend with excitement.

Sadly, no excitement came out of him. His friend was getting married to the one he truly loved, but never came to be. He tried to hold back his tears by sighing as he calmed his friend down. Soon after, his friend had another message.

"I wanted to know if you could be the best man."

He shook his head

"Sorry man, but I am going to be busy."

"Oh please?" begged his friend. But to no avail, he shook his head again.

"Sorry dude, but I'm not cut out to be your best man" he said this as calmly as he could.

His friend soon frowned, but he patted his shoulder.

"Thanks anyway."

_

* * *

And I am aware now of how _

_Everything's gonna be fine one day_

_Too late, I'm in hell I am prepared now,_

_Seems everyone's gonna be fine _

_One day too late just as well_

* * *

Those were his last words to his friend. For he knew that he could never face him nor the one he loved. Afterward, he became withdrawn and depressed, but never showed it amongst his friends. In his mind he knew that he had become an outcast while standing amongst them. Now, three months later, he could not take it anymore. He didn't want to hurt anymore. He wanted to end the pain; end it all. He had lost everything that was precious to him, and couldn't hope for anything more than a release from this world. During the months, he had planned his escape. Soon, he had seen the fruits of his labor blooming in front of him. Now that everything was set, he would soon initiate his plans, and finally be rid of his pain and sorrow. _

* * *

I feel the dream in me expire _

_And there's no one left to blame it on_

_I hear you label me a liar_

'_cause I can't seem to get this through_

_You say it's over, I can sigh again, yeah_

_Why try to stay sober when I'm dying here_

* * *

In a church overlooking the sea, many people had gathered for this special day. Though it rained, it seemed like nothing could ruin the mood that was set in the church. As the wedding procession began, everyone stood up and marveled at the sight of the bride coming down the aisle. Many had stayed silent while a few cried in joy. As soon as the bride reached the alter, she wrapped her arm around the groom's arm and soon the ceremony had begun _

* * *

And I am aware now of how _

_Everything's gonna be fine one day_

_Too late, I'm in hell_

_I am prepared now, seems everyone's gonna be fine_

_One day, too late, just as well_

* * *

Soon, the man appeared at the docks. He checked the surroundings for anyone who would try to get in his way. As he saw no signs of life, he rushed forward and saw a pile of chains on the ground. It seemed that they were cut from the chains that held the boats in place. He soon picked them up and measured their weight with his strength. 'These will do nicely' thought the man as he piled and wrapped them around his body. He suddenly staggered. 'Okay, maybe a little too heavy' thought the man as he slowly placed a few chain links on the ground to even out the weight. We he was successful in standing, he grunted as he shifted the chains and walked away from the docks. The rain became lighter than it was before. _

* * *

And I'm not scared now, _

_I must assure you,_

_you're never gonna get away_

_and I'm not scared now,_

_and I'm not scared now. No…_

* * *

With the reciting of the vows done, there was only the "I-do's" and the final blessing left. As the couple said their "I-do's," the priest soon spoke. 

"If there is anyone who has a reason why these two should not be married, let them speak now, or forever hold their peace."

_

* * *

I am aware now of how _

_Everything is gonna be fine one day_

_Too late, I'm in hell_

* * *

Those words rang in the man's mind for a long time before he snapped back to reality. "Forever hold their peace." The man stood on the cliff overlooking the sea. The rain had stopped and the sun beamed down upon his form. He drew closer to the edge of the cliff. He stopped as his feet dangled above the edge. He gazed at the sun as he pulled a small vial of liquid from his pocket. He slowly and carefully took the cap off and took a whiff of the scent that the liquid gave off. "Looks like I will forever hold my peace then." _

* * *

I am prepared now _

_Seems everyone's gonna be fine_

_One day too late, just as well_

* * *

"Then by the power invested in me, by God, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." 

With that, the groom had turned to face his bride. He soon lifted the veil covering her face and stared deeply into her eyes. Then, in that moment, kissed her lips. The whole church soon filled with applauds and cheers for the newly weds.

_

* * *

I am prepared now, _

_Seems everything's gonna be fine for me_

_For me; for myself_

* * *

At that same moment, the man drank the liquid in an instant. Soon, he purposely fell over the cliff. As soon as his body went numb, all that the man could hear were the cheers and applauds coming from the church. He plummeted down faster and faster until the only thing that he could hear were the sound of a splash, then nothing. He had finally done it. He had escaped his pain, his sorrows, and the world. Soon, he sank deeper into the murky depths of his underwater grave. His life had become useless. Sad thing is, it never was in the first place. _

* * *

For me; for me, for myself _

_I am prepared now for myself_

_I am prepared now, and I am fine again_

* * *

No one wept for him. No one even knew he had died. He was not remembered, nor was he mentioned. He became forgotten, and foresakened. 

Well how'd you like that? Please R&R if you'd like. I am coming up with a sequel to this songfic. The sequel will also be a songfic. I am also doing another story as well, so you might have to wait for it. Thank you.


End file.
